


A Quite Afternoon

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Quite Afternoon

You sat down in the empty chair on your back porch next to the one your husband Geoff was sitting in. He didn't look up but kept reading but you didn't mind you loved watching him read. Geoff turned the page, he placed the receipt he was using as a bookmark in the book and then look up at you.  
“So how's the book?” You asked.  
“It’s fine.” Geoff said setting the book down and looking at his watch. “How has an hour passed already?” you laughed “What so funny?”  
“Nothing it’s just cute how you lose track of time when you read.” You lean over and kiss him on the cheek. It was nice having a lazy weekend just the two of you. Geoff would be out in L.A next week and your family had been in town for last two weeks.  
“We should go out somewhere nice tonight just the two of us.” Geoff said.  
“Or we could cook because well that sounds lovely I really don’t want to leave the house.” Geoff lead over to kiss you.  
“I mean if that’s what you want to do I’m down. I’m just glad to have some time you.” you smiled and got up from the chair and sat down on Geoff’s lap. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his head in the crook of your neck. It was nice having a quiet afternoon just the two of you.


End file.
